Adaen Melrache
Adaen Melrache was the leading commander of the Witch Hunters of Lordaeron. Biography Born and raised amidst the luxuries of nobility, Adaen was no stranger to the fineries of life. It is perhaps such a headstart in life which allowed him to enroll in the highest calibre military academies of the kingdom, and maintain a network of contacts which would serve him well as a Witch Hunter. Adaen Melrache's wealth and power ensured that few pagans or heretics in the kingdom could escape his notice for long. After several stunning investigations, Adaen was promoted to commander of the chief chapter of his order, effectively marking him as the right hand man of Archbishop Marden, and a valued tool for King Alford Menethil to exploit. His talents came in useful during the rising of the People's Front of Lordaeron. Even before open battles were waged between the royalists and the rebels, Adaen Melrache was undermining the efforts of his adversaries. Assassinations, persecutions and witch hunts led him to be as feared as he was infamous. Adaen also sent a chapter of Witch Hunters into Silverpine Forest at the time, after the Archbishop requested the spread of his secret crusade into the southlands. This was to allow for a bond to form between the Kirin Mora and the Church, as soon, Witch Hunters were fighting side by side with them against the pagan dominion of Dalaran. Adaen Melrache himself had other matters to attend to. Once Strattania had been swarmed by the Maroon Cult of Brux, Marshal James Sherman realised that there were two problems that needed handling. The People's Front and the Cult both occupied large amounts of land, and both needed to be dealt with. While Sherman set off to handle Amron and his followers, Adaen Melrache commanded the western vanguard against the rebels of Hearthglen. Adaen and his new chief foe, Canbrad, grew to respect one another through the course of many engagements in central Lordaeron before meeting face to face in Andorhal. It was in Andorhal that Adaen Melrache ended the People's Front, when he saved the grain stores and killed Canbrad in single combat. This was Adaen's shining moment, and he gained immense amounts of favour in the royal court. From then on, Adaen would turn his eyes to the coming Great War, where his skills would be of even more value than ever before. The Great War After domestic affairs had been settled, Adaen Melrache returned to Lordaeron City, where he participated in a gracious ceremony in which he was honoured, alongside other heroes who had helped put down the rebellion, such as Marshal James Sherman. During the Summertide Summit at Fenris Isle, relations between the Lightists and pagans were not going well. Negotiations ended permanently when Adaen Melrache made an appearance, teleported into the chamber where the kings of the Eastern Kingdoms were arguing. At his back, a host of Witch Hunters and Kirin Mora. Adaen Melrache had accepted Archbishop Marden's orders to assist the Kirin Mora in sabotaging the peace summit. There, he fought and killed many pagan representatives, such as Ulyssan. This had been done without his King Alford's permission, and thus Alford had him punished upon returning to the capital. He became chief of the Esarim, and took up the mantle of the Perfectibilists. James Sherman became the subject of the prophecies of the Bright Lord, and Adaen did his utmost to try and fulfil Sherman's destiny. Sherman died at the Battle of Dalaran and Adaen ended up trying to take Sherman's place. He was killed by Warren Greystone. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased (at current point in game)